The present invention relates to an apparatus for controlling image quality of a multi-gray level image.
In a conventional apparatus for reading and outputting a multi-gray level image, a density of an image to be read is detected and a density of an output image is controlled on the basis of a detected density value.
Assume that an original to be read is an image having areas of different density distributions, such as an original including both character and photograph areas. If the character and photograph areas are controlled on the basis of an identical control scheme, inappropriate density output levels are inevitably obtained.
Multi-gray level image data often has a portion corresponding to a specific image area having an important meaning. In this case, an output image must be formed such that the important image area is emphasized. No conventional apparatuses completely satisfy this need. Therefore, a demand has arisen for satisfying this need.